


We're Home

by honeybeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeecas/pseuds/honeybeecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Sam after he and Cas get engaged. Very very short one-shot! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Home

“Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy.”

“What’s going on?”

“I was gonna tell you when we got home, but…I don’t know, I just wanted to let you know now that I, uh…I got engaged today. I, um, I asked Cas to marry me.”

There’s silence on the other end. Dean clears his throat.

“Sam? You still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just…”

“Are you…okay? Is this bad news?”

“No, this is…this is the greatest news I’ve ever heard. In my life. Ever. I mean…congratulations, Dean, I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah, let’s cry about it.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean can almost hear him smiling. He smiles too.

“How did you do it?”

“We went up in a hot air balloon and fed each other chocolate strawberries. I gave a long speech about my feelings and then proposed. He said yes. We cried and slow-danced.”

“Dean, I swear to God—“

“I parked the Impala next to a canyon. I had a ring made. I think he cried a little, the big baby.”

_Dean lets Cas pick the music. It’s some terrible indie nonsense. Cas is looking out the window at the sun colliding with the canyon in the horizon, painting the sky pink and gold and violet. Dean doesn’t actually mind the terrible indie nonsense. “I think I remember when this canyon was created,” Cas says thoughtfully. “I think Hael made it.” Dean nods slowly, thoughtfully, then slams on the brakes, pulling off the road into the rocky stretch next to it. “Let’s go,” he says, ducking out of the car and slamming the door. Cas hesitates, puzzled, then follows cautiously._

 

_They’re on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars. “It’s really beautiful,” Cas murmurs._

_“Marry me,” Dean says suddenly._

_Cas’ eyes go as wide as the moon. Dean takes a deep breath, slides off the Impala and gets down on one knee. There’s a gleaming silver ring in his palm. There are protective runes carved onto the inside. There’s “C.W. + D.W.” on the outside._

_“You and me, come whatever. I love you, Cas. Will you marry me?”_

_There are tears in the fallen angel’s eyes. “Yes.” He looks down, wipes at his face, a shaky little laugh escaping his lips. “Yes,” he repeats. “I love you, Dean.”_

 

“I love you, Dean.”

“Oh, not you too.”

“I really, really love you.” Sam’s voice is forceful and genuine. Dean feels his heart quake a little bit. He smiles, and covers the phone so Sam can’t hear him sniffle. He clears his airways, wipes his teary eyes, and brings the phone back to his ear.

“I love you too, Sammy.”

It had been so hard to bring himself to say those three words even once. And now that he’d said them, he wanted to repeat them, over and over, to everyone he'd ever known. I love you, Cas. I love you, Sam. I love you, Mom, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Cas, Cas, Cas...

“When will you guys be back?”

“Couple hours now.”

“Tell Cas to call me.”

Dean glances over at Cas, sound asleep in the passenger’s seat, his head resting against the window. A silver ring glints on his finger.

“When he wakes up I will.”

“Okay. Bye, Sammy.”

“Bye, Dean.”

He sets the phone down and does his best to keep his eyes trained on the smooth road ahead of him, stretching for miles and miles and miles, trees on either side, no turns or end in sight. But he can’t keep focus. His fiancée’s slow, steady breath sounds like music. He makes it almost all the way home without waking him up, but when the “Welcome to Lawrence” sign comes into view,  he reaches over to shake the fallen angel’s shoulder. “Cas. You awake, buddy?”

“Mmph." 

“We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This was just a short lil ficlet I wrote to help me get started on AO3. I hope you like it! (P.S. This is the first work I've ever really published so please be gentle but criticism and comments are welcome and encouraged!!)


End file.
